


Extraña Navidad

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drogas, Fluff, M/M, Sherstrade, desintoxicación, greg es un solete, mycroft es un capullo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Sherlock está ingresado en un centro de desintoxicación donde le va muy bien, gracias a su familia sale el día de Navidad para cenar con ellos pero no soporta la presión de las fiestas, las charlas superflúas y huye en busca de su amigo Greg esperando que este le ayude a calmarse pues quiere hacer las cosas bien y no recaer.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	Extraña Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Felices fiestas a todos. Espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Este año no ha sido fácil y espero que el próximo venga cargado de buenos deseos y metas cumplidas. Feliz año nuevo.

A pesar de que había nevado durante toda la noche, para cuando Sherlock despertó toda se había derretido. Aún hacía frío y la hierba y las cristaleras del invernadero parecían congeladas. Sherlock miraba el patio trasero a través de la ventana de su cuarto, calculando la temperatura exterior. Se terminó de poner el abrigo y salió de la habitación con toda esa seguridad que estaba fingiendo tener.

Era el día de Navidad y su hermano mayor había pasado a recogerlo a primera hora al centro de desintoxicación donde llevaba diez meses. Era la primera vez que salía, una especie de recompensa por llevar limpio más de seis meses, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir así. Lo había hablado con los profesionales del centro pero este le había dicho que se diera un voto de confianza, su familia le vigilaría y pasara lo que pasara le seguirían ayudando.

—Espero que no hagas nada que provoque tristeza y arrepentimiento a nuestros padres —gruñó Mycroft a modo de saludo cuando Sherlock entró en el coche —. Al fin y al cabo fueron ellos los que insistieron en sacarte hoy.

Sherlock dejó sus manos en el regazo y entrelazo los dedos.

—Descuida —murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana.

El viaje continuó en total silencio. Mycroft estaba tenso, Sherlock lo notaba en su respiración pesada y en cómo apretaba los nudillos.

—¿No sabes de qué hablar o temes que me baje del coche en marcha para ir a comprar mercancía? —preguntó.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No sería la primera vez —gruñó.

—¿Por qué no convenciste a papá y mamá de que me dejaron en la clínica? —preguntó Sherlock, había cerrado los ojos y se había apoyado contra la ventanilla.

—¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? —bufó Mycroft —. Llevo intentando convencerla de que esta es una idea nefasta desde hace meses pero ella tiene demasiada confianza en ti.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, provocando que Mycroft gruñera.

El ritmo cardíaco había disminuido pero seguía ansioso. En el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta tenía un tranquilizante suave que le habían dado en la clínica antes de salir pero no quería usarlo aún. Quedaba mucho día por delante y estaba seguro que viajar en coche con su hermano no iba a ser lo más estresante.

La casa de sus padres estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era de ladrillo rojo con una sola planta pero con muchos terrenos a sus espaldas, una herencia por partes de sus abuelos maternos. Incluso había un pequeño invernadero en el patio trasero donde su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del día desde que se jubiló.

Sherlock bajó del coche, extendió los brazos a los lados e inspiró el aire hasta llenarse los pulmones. Olía a madera quemada y musgo, aquello despertó algún recuerdo de su infancia de cuando iba con su padre a buscar leña. Sonrió vagamente.

—A las siete nos iremos —dijo Mycroft cerrando con fuerza la puerta del coche y sacándolo de sus pensamientos..

—Claro —respondió Sherlock.

La puerta de casa se abrió de par en par, su madre salió la primera seguida de su padre. Ambos llevaban jerséis navideños a juego y sonreían como nunca los había visto.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó su madre —. ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!

El ritmo cardíaco aumentó ligeramente y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se apretó con fuerza. Quería estar allí y celebrar la Navidad con sus padres pero a su vez añoraba la seguridad del centro. Se forzó a sonreír mientras andaba hacia su madre.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo —exclamó, antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

—Feliz Navidad, mamá —murmuró respondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Has desayunado algo? —le preguntó —. Hay tostadas.

—No desayuné en el centro —respondió Sherlock pasándose una mano por el pelo —. Me gustaría comer algo.

Notó a su madre tensa bajo el abrazo cuando dijo la palabra “centro”. Eso le incomodó. Perfecto, no iba a poder hablar de lo contento que estaba con sus progresos. Suspiró profundamente y se separó de su madre, le dio un corto abrazo a su padre y entró en la casa.

La decoración navideña estaba esparcida por toda la estancia. Había luces, guirnaldas, dos árboles de Navidad y un fuerte olor a azúcar y pavo. Se quedó quieto un par de minutos observándolo todo mientras se agarraba de las manos con fuerza. Las luces parpadeantes, el sonido del tren que cruzaba el salón cargado de dulces. Ni cuando fueron niños la casa se decoró tanto, aquello era su culpa y le daba la horrible sensación de que esas serían sus últimas Navidades.

Contuvo el aire un par de segundos mientras cerraba los ojos. Contó mentalmente hasta tres. El nudo en el estómago se aflojó, aquello no era su culpa. Era su madre quien había decidido tal decoración y no serían sus últimas fiestas, el año que viene todo volvería ser normal.

—¿Estás bien hijo? —preguntó la señora Holmes, miró a su salón orgullosa —. Pensé que te gustaría. En el árbol hay adornos que hicisteis en el colegio cuando niños.

—Sí, ya veo —murmuró Sherlock mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero.

Su padre, a su lado, le apretó con ligereza el hombro y lo empujó hacia la cocina que estaba menos recargada de adornos. Le indicó que se sentara y le sirvió una taza de té caliente frente a él. Le acercó la mantequilla, la mermelada y las tostadas antes de sentarse frente a él.

Sherlock se apresuró a coger una y untarla con mantequilla, tenía que mantenerse ocupado.

—¿Y bien hijo? —preguntó el señor Holmes —. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, muy bien de hecho —respondió sonriendo —. Voy a mejor creo. Me mantengo ocupado en el centro, suelo pasar la mañana haciendo…

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió la señora Holmes —. Es Navidad, tenemos que hablar de cosas alegres.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero… —empezó.

—Pero nada —volvió a interrumpir su madre —. ¿Sabías que a tu hermano lo han ascendido? No nos ha dicho que hace pero sin duda es un puesto importante.

Sherlock miró a su hermano que estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa mirando el teléfono. Mycroft no le devolvió la mirada pero sonreía con orgullo. Sherlock hizo una mueca de asco.

—Quizás pueda buscarte un trabajo en el gobierno —continuó su madre —. Siempre te ha gustado investigar. Seguro que te cogen en el MI5 o MI6.

Mycroft inmediatamente levantó la cabeza de su móvil y miró a su madre como si hubiese dicho algo tremendamente ofensivo. Sherlock le miró ofendido mientras bajaba el cuchillo de untar.

—Yo no quiero trabajar para el gobierno —dijo —. NI quiero trabajar con o para Mycroft.

—Oh vamos, estoy segura que no verás a Mycroft todos los días —intentó la señora Holmes.

—Tranquilo hermano, no estás a la altura para un puesto en el MI6.

—Quiero trabajar para Scotland Yard —explicó Sherlock fingiendo que no había escuchado a su hermano.

Mycroft emitió una sonora carcajada antes de regresar la vista a su teléfono.

—Eso sí que se acerca más a tus capacidades —comentó.

—Pues a mí me parece un trabajo muy interesante —dijo el señor Holmes —. Suena peligroso pero si te gusta… Además ya tienes a un amigo allí, ¿verdad?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Sí, es...

—Bueno querido —interrumpió la señora Holmes —. Ya veremos.

—No le hagas caso a tu madre —dijo el señor Holmes sonriendo —. Seguro que puedes ser detective.

Sherlock miró a su padre y le sonrió. Él siempre le había ayudado a hacer locuras, ya fuera hacer experimentos peligrosos de ciencias o llevarlo en coche a la policía para que le comunicara sus deducciones.

Tras el desayuno, fueron a la salita frente a la chimenea. Se repartieron los regalos de Navidad, donde Sherlock obtuvo una bufanda azul y un cuaderno de notas de su marca favorita. Hablaron de cuando eran pequeños, de las mejores Navidades que recordaban y de si algún día Mycroft traería a alguien a casa.

Sherlock se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, de niño si había sido feliz la mayoría de las veces pero cuando entró en la adolescencia todo se complicó. La única compañía en la que encontraba consuelo era en las casas donde compraba su mercancía y esos recuerdos no quería evocarlos. Volvió a agarrarse las manos y se las apretó.

Su psicólogo le había dicho que cuando vinieran esos recuerdos y sintiera miedo, ansiedad y quisiera que cambiaran de tema lo comunicara en voz alta. Así los demás sabrían cómo proceder y darle su apoyo pero cada vez que intentaba interrumpir, su madre lo detenía y le recordaba que eran unas fiestas especiales y que no podían hablar de psicólogos.

El miedo creció en su interior cuando, en un intento de evadirse, recordó el lugar exacto de la casa donde aún guardaba algo de heroína. Tenía que salir como fuera de allí e irse al centro de una forma u otra, antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido.

Se puso de pie de un salto y fue hacia el pasillo.

—Deja la puerta del baño abierta, ya sabemos de lo que eres capaz —le gritó Mycroft con desprecio.

—Mycroft si quieres ver pollas métete en internet —gritó Sherlock antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Su madre exclamó un grito de disgusto y comenzó a decir algo pero Sherlock no le prestó atención. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara y en la parte trasera del cuello. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez hacia su escondite secreto en el invernadero. El corazón latía como un loco y no podía parar de pensar en ello.

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente, se había llevado algo más que un tranquilizante del centro. Se sentó en el retrete y sacó del bolsillo interior una carta plegada. Se la había escrito su amigo Greg, que trabajaba de Inspector en Scotland Yard. 

Él era la razón principal por la que estaba dejando las drogas. Le había prometido que cuando estuviera limpio podría trabajar para él con total libertad y necesitaba trabajar de aquello si no quería que su cerebro se consumiera. 

Leyó la carta una vez más aunque se la había aprendido de memoria. Tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó por la boca hasta que poco a poco el camino hacia el invernadero se fue disipando hasta desaparecer.

Sonrió levemente.

Regresaría al centro y pasaría las fiestas allí, quizás con un poco de pavo mal cocinado y una mousse de chocolate casera. 

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron regresar al mundo real.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la voz de su padre.

Sherlock se apresuró a guardar la carta en el bolsillo y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta y miró a su padre con vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió el señor Holmes.

—Me quiero ir al centro —murmuró Sherlock —. Estoy ansioso, papá. No quiero hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

El señor Holmes asintió.

—Se lo diré a tu hermano, él puede llevarte. 

El rostro de Sherlock palideció. Su padre no conducía largas distancias debido a la edad y él había perdido el carnet tras ser pillado conduciendo bajo los efectos de las drogas. El único que podía llevarlo era su hermano mayor, el cual le recordaría una y otra vez lo débil que era. 

—No… No quiero que Mycroft me lleve —murmuró Sherlock mirando al suelo.

El señor Holmes suspiró.

—Lo entiendo, tu hermano no está llevando nada bien tu estancia en el centro.

—Piensa que soy débil —murmuró.

El señor Holmes no dijo nada, solo le apretó la mejilla.

—¿Llamamos a un taxi? Está algo lejos pero el precio no es problema. 

—Greg… —murmuró Sherlock.

El señor Holmes alzó una ceja.

—¿Greg? ¿Así no se llamaba el chico que trabaja para Scotland Yard?

Sherlock se sonrojó y asintió ligeramente.

—Me… Me escribo con él, ¿sabes? Y hablamos por teléfono… —dijo en voz baja —. Me dijo que si lo necesitaba podía llamarle, quizás él me pueda llevar. 

El señor Holmes alzó las cejas divertido mientras le sonreía. 

—¿Y dónde vive ese tal Greg? —preguntó animado.

—No muy lejos, puedo ir andando…

El señor Holmes se frotó la nuca. Sherlock vio la preocupación en su rostro, temiéndose lo peor.

—Papá —murmuró —. Quiero curarme, ¿sabes? Me han prometido el trabajo de mis sueños, mi psicólogo me está ayudando a compartimentar mi tiempo para estar siempre ocupado y estoy creando una página web donde poder hablar de todos esos experimentos científicos que me gustan. Quiero ponerme bien y creo que puedo hacerlo, te prometo que no haré ninguna otra parada. Iré a casa de Greg, me llevara al centro y te llamaré en cuanto llegue. Te lo juro papá…

El hombre parecía confundido.

—¿Y si está pasando las fiestas con la familia?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que pasaría la Navidad solo. Está soltero y sus padres se fueron de viaje al extranjero. Estoy seguro de que estará en casa.

El señor Holmes le sonrió un poco. 

—Así que soltero, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sherlock se sonrojo violentamente y miró a otro lado.

—Calla… —murmuró avergonzado.

Las manos de su padre le agarraron por ambos lados del rostro y le miró fijamente.

—Confío en ti, ¿vale? Te defenderé a capa y espada cuando le diga a tu madre que te has ido pero por favor, Sherlock, ¿me prometes que irás a ver a tu amigo y luego al centro? ¿No habrá paradas por el camino?

Sherlock le miró a los ojos y asintió con seguridad.

—Te lo juro papá.

El hombre asintió ligeramente, sacó su cartera y sacó un billete de cincuenta libras. Se lo tendió y sonrió.

—Hace frío, cogerás un taxi y me enviarás un mensaje cuando llegues a casa de Greg. ¿Vale? En cuanto estés en el centro me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó y se abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! —susurró —. No te decepcionaré.

—Lo sé, vamos…

Sherlock abrió lentamente la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y se volvió hacia su padre.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró.

Cerró la puerta trasera y corrió por el jardín trasero hasta que la casa de un vecino le ocultó.

La urbanización donde vivían no era un área cerrada y justo en la carretera principal había una parada de taxis con algunos disponibles. Sherlock se montó en uno y le dio la dirección al taxista, se abrazó así mismo y sonrió.

Greg no vivía muy lejos de allí, era una zona donde las casas eran de dos plantas y todas eran iguales. El taxi paró en la que tenía el número 22, Sherlock pagó con todo su dinero pues no quería tener nada encima y se bajó. Llamó con energía a la puerta.

—Mierda —murmuró.

¿Y si Greg estaba ocupado? ¿Con sus padres quizás? A lo mejor todo aquello que le decía era una forma de hablar y…

La puerta se abrió y Greg apareció por ella, llevaba puesto ropa de deporte y un gorro largo de elfo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡SHERLOCK! —exclamó antes de abrazarle —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Un calor extrañó, que empezó como un cosquilleo en el estómago, le subió hacia el pecho. Sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, Greg —dijo Sherlock.

El policía se separó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Igualmente, pasa, pasa —dijo apartándose —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Sherlock entró en la casa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No gracias, solo vine… No sé —murmuró avergonzado

Greg le miró preocupado, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien Sherlock? ¿Te has metido en algún lío?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me lleves al centro. Ir con mi familia por Navidad no fue una buena idea.

—¿Viniste corriendo? Estás helado.

—Vine en taxi, pero se me olvidó coger el abrigo…

Greg asintió, apoyó la mano en el otro hombro y lo adentró en la casa.

—¿Quieres algo de sopa? Hice una con fideos y verduras, además de pavo. Te llevaré sin problemas pero podrías tomar algo caliente antes. No quiero que cojas una pulmonía.

Sherlock asintió con timidez.

—Vamos entonces, siéntate en el sofá y tápate con la manta. Vuelvo enseguida.

Sherlock le hizo caso y entró al salón. El sofá era de cuatro plazas, de piel marrón y reclinable. En una esquina había una manta a un lado y un cuenco de sopa justo en la mesita frente a él.

—Estaba viendo una película navideña —explicó Greg llegando con la comida.

—Y llorabas efusivamente además —dijo fijándose en la cantidad de pañuelos arrugados que había en el otro lado de la mesa.

Greg se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

—Estas películas son muy bonitas, ¿vale? Esa donde un perro perdido encuentra a sus dueños el día de Navidad… —dijo suspirando.

Sherlock le miró preocupado y cogió el cuenco que llevaba el policía.

—Estás sentimental, si quieres pasar la festividad con tus padres… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Oh tranquilo —dijo Greg sentándose en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas mirando hacia Sherlock, invitándole a hacer lo mismo —. Pasé la Nochebuena con ellos, este día era para mí. Y como te comenté en cierta ocasión, siempre lloro con escenas emotivas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos provocando que Greg riera.

—Cierto, lo comentaste en más de una escena del crimen.

—¿Lo ves? Va cuéntame porqué huiste de casa de tus padres.

Sherlock imitó a Greg sentándose como él, cogió el cuenco de sopa y comenzó a comer mientras hablaba.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado en casa de sus padres, como había reaccionado su madre cuando había intentado hablar del centro y como le había ayudado su padre.

Greg le miraba atentamente mientras escuchaba, sin hacer preguntas. Sherlock dejó el cuenco vacío sobre la mesita cuando acabó de hablar y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó mientras estiraba las piernas.

Greg también estiró las piernas en el sofá, dejándolas al lado de las de Sherlock.

—Creo que tu madre está muy preocupada. Quizás evite el tema no por vergüenza sino porque cree que cualquier comentario traerá recuerdos dolorosos que te podrían hacer recaer.

Sherlock hizo un mohín.

—Estoy mejor, no me voy a romper por hablar del tema.

—Deberías de hablarlo con ella y decirle porque es tan importante para ti hablar de lo sucedido. No creo que tu psicólogo hable por hablar, es cierto que deberías sentirte libre de hablar de tu día a día con los demás.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente, se inclinó hacia delante y dejó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Creo que esperaré a estar en el centro. La llamaré por teléfono, así no podrá interrumpirme.

Greg también se incorporó, le cogió las manos y las apretó con suavidad. Sherlock abrió los ojos al máximo, totalmente sorprendido.

—Me parece muy buena idea Sherlock —dijo sonriéndole —. ¿Te apetece quedarte a comer? Hay pavo de sobra y me encantaría comer contigo.

—S-Sí —murmuró Sherlock sin dar crédito, aún tenía la cara colorada y el corazón le iba a mil por la emoción.

—Perfecto, ayúdame a poner la mesa por favor —le dijo Greg poniéndose de pie.

Sherlock echó de menos el agarre en cuanto este se hubo ido.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Greg desde el pasillo.

—Voy, sí… —dijo el detective poniéndose de pie de un salto y acompañándole a la cocina.

No iba a mentirse así mismo, le gustaba muchísimo Greg. Desde el primer momento que su cerebro comenzó a pensar con claridad. El policía siempre tenía una mirada amable o una sonrisa para él. Y puede que solo le tuviese cariño después de todo lo que le había ayudado pero aun así quería estar con él, que le agarrara las manos, que le abrazara…

—Sherlock, estás abrazando la botella de agua —le dijo Greg divertido —. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sherlock dejó con rapidez el agua en la mesa y fue a coger la ensalada. Sentía la mirada de Greg en la nuca cada vez que se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el salón pero no dijo nada.

Su psicólogo le había dicho que cuando tuviera un nuevo pensamiento o quisiera algo, lo expresara en voz alta. Podría salir bien o mal pero así no estaría preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si…

—¿Sabes trinchar el pavo? —preguntó Greg mientras dejaba el plato en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Me gustas Greg! —exclamó Sherlock mientras le miraba.

Las mejillas de Greg adquirieron un tono rosa y se mantuvo inmóvil con el tenedor de trinchar en la mano derecha.

—Eh… —murmuró Sherlock algo cortado —. Quiero decir que… Dios, esto ha sido una mala idea…

—Bueno… —dijo Greg —. Quizás no deberías de haberlo gritado.

El policía sonrió con calidez, logrando que Sherlock se avergonzara un poco más.

—Siéntate, trincharé yo el pavo y te pondré una porción decente.

Sherlock hizo caso al instante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos completamente avergonzado.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Sherlock —dijo Greg —. Está bien.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula, aquel tono sonaba compasivo. No quería la compasión.

—Seguro que te lo han dicho más de una vez.

Y no lo extrañaría. Greg era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo negro con algunas canas, los ojos enormes y de color miel. Y una sonrisa de dientes grandes que llenaba su cara.

—Puede ser —dijo Greg empezando a servir las porciones —. Pero me sorprende que me lo digas tú.

—¿No esperabas que fuera gay? —preguntó Sherlock molesto.

—Oh cariño, eso sí que lo esperaba —respondió Greg con rapidez —. Pero eres joven y guapo, no creía que alguien con tus posibilidades estuviese interesado en mí.

Sherlock le miró confundido. Estaba seguro de que Greg quería decirle algo más pero no estaba muy seguro del que podía ser. El policía no habló más, comenzó a comer y Sherlock le imitó sin comprenderlo.

—Está bueno… —murmuró Greg tras un largo rato de silencio donde solo se escuchó el tintineo de los cubiertos.

El cerebro de Sherlock se iluminó de pronto.

—¡ESPERA! —exclamó —. ¿También te gusto?

Greg miró a otro lado, aclarándose la voz antes de hablar.

—Empezaba a preocuparme el no haberme expresado bien…

Sherlock abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

—Espera… Eso es… No me esperaba eso, eso es bueno…

Greg suspiró pesadamente mientras el tenedor.

—No creo que esté bien Sherlock, eres diez años más joven que yo. Estoy seguro de que hay gente de tu edad mucho mejor.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No creo que eso importe mientras que ambos queramos esto, ¿no? Y si tú lo quieres y yo también podríamos simplemente…

Se acercó a él y le agarró la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Ahora era Greg quien parecía ansioso e inseguro. Ahora podía entender porque alargaba las conversaciones telefónicas sin ninguna razón.

—Greg, sé lo que es hacer algo malo. Me he drogado hasta desmayarme, he robado en tiendas y he robado a mis padres. Incluso a ti te quité la cartera —empezó Sherlock, Greg sonrió —. Creo que esto no es malo. Es amor al fin y al cabo, eso no puede ser malo, ¿no?

El policía le cogió del antebrazo y lo acercó a él para besarle. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil pero cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Los labios de Greg eran cálidos y aún sabían a sopa de pollo.

Pocos segundos después se separaron, Greg le cogió de la mano y le besó el dorso.

—Venga, cómete el pavo. Me quedo riquísimo.

Sherlock se sentó frente a él y le miró sonriente.

—¿Significa que estamos juntos? —preguntó.

Greg sonrió ligeramente.

—Come anda.

Sherlock le con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cerebro estaba en éxtasis y el corazón le latía en el pecho con rapidez de pura felicidad. Le recordaba mucho a la sensación que tenía con las drogas. Y si Greg era capaz de darle esa sensación quería estar con él siempre.

Y si, había leído demasiadas cosas acerca del amor y las reacciones fisiológicas que provocaba pero no iba a pensar en ello en ese momento.

Tras el pavo, pusieron el postre y comieron mientras hablaban de lo que cada uno había hecho la última semana. Al acabar, dejaron los platos en el fregadero y regresaron al salón. Greg le cogió de la mano y le besó el torso.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche —le dijo Greg —. Solo dormir, quiero decir. Ver una película y eso, yo me quedaré en el sofá y…

Sherlock se acercó a él y le calló dándole un beso, lo empujó ligeramente y se acomodó sobre él sin soltarle.

—Agradezco la oferta —murmuró separándose un poco —. Pero de verdad que quiero ir al centro, habrá tiempo para esto. Seguro.

Greg sonrió y le volvió a besar.

—Vamos entonces, antes de que se haga de noche… Voy a vestirme. Puedes coger uno de mis abrigos aunque no sé si te quedará bueno… 

Sherlock le volvió a besar antes de separarse. Greg se vistió en pocos minutos y él cogió uno de los abrigos que el detective tenía colgados en el perchero. Le quedaba algo corto pero podía abrochárselo bien. 

—Bien, nos llevará un rato llegar —dijo Greg mirando su teléfono —. ¿Quieres llamar a tus padres o algo y decirles que vas para allá? —preguntó.

Sherlock abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Mierda —murmuró.

—¿Estás bien? 

—L-Le prometí a mi padre que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto saliera de aquí. Se me ha olvidado con todo esto y… —murmuró nervioso —. Seguro que mi madre ya saben que no llegué al centro y pensarán que… 

Sherlock apoyó la espalda en la pared y tomó varias bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse pero eso eso solo le puso más nervioso. Si su padre había denunciado su desaparición al centro eso ponía en peligro su autonomía en el mismo. Podrían quitarle la opción de las llamadas o las visitas pensando que tenía una recaída y después de lo que había pasado con Greg no podía permitirlo.

—Sherlock…

Sintió unas manos en su cara, cuando alzó la vista se encontró a los ojos de Greg mirándole.

—Respira por la nariz, mantén el aire y luego suéltalo lentamente —le dijo.

Sherlock tomó aire y lo mantuvo en sus pulmones, fijaba los ojos en los de Greg y contaba las pestañas de este mentalmente. Se fijo en que Greg tenía ojeras y algunas arrugas en los párpados. ¿Serían de la edad o el estrés? No le importaba, le gustaban igual.

—Ahora suéltalo… —pidió Greg con calma.

Sherlock hizo caso y lo soltó con tranquilidad. Repitió la acción varias veces y cuando notó que sus pulsaciones y su ansiedad disminuyó, rodeó a Greg con sus brazos y lo apretó contra él.

—Perdona… —murmuró —. Si el centro registra esto como una desaparición no podré tener llamadas y ahora…

Greg le acarició la espalda.

—Sherlock firmaré cualquier papel para asegurar de que estuvimos los dos juntos y en ningún momento te perdí de vista pero si eso pasa no te preocupes. Yo seguiré aquí esperando a llamarte. ¿De acuerdo? 

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y asintió, volviéndole a besar.

—Vamos —dijo Greg al separarse —. ¿Sabes que tendrás de cena en el…? 

Abrió la puerta mientras hablaba pero se cayó al ver que había otra persona allí dispuesto a tocar al timbre. Sherlock se acercó por detrás confundido.

—¿Usted es…? —preguntó confundido.

—¿¡MYCROFT!? —exclamó Sherlock altamente ofendido.

—Aquí estás —respondió este entrando en la casa sin ningún tipo de permiso y cogiéndolo del brazo —. Vamos, padre no nos ha dicho hasta hace media hora donde estabas y me ha costado un poco encontrarte debido a las fiestas. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente al centro y que te hagan un análisis. Tendrás que empezar de nuevo el tratamiento, espero que te esté resultando agradable dar este disgusto a madre —le regañó mientras tiraba de él.

Sherlock se agarró en el marco de la puerta con el otro brazo y le miró ofendido. 

—¡Yo no he tomado nada! He estado todo el tiempo aquí con Greg y…

Greg cogio a Mycroft por la muñeca del brazo que sujetaba a Sherlock y la retorció hasta que este lo soltó. Andó con él un par de centímetros y cuando bajó los escalones de la entrada lo empujó ligeramente hacia el coche de donde salían dos personas mayores.

—Mycroft Holmes supongo —comentó con voz neutra —. Por favor, me gustaría que la próxima vez se meta las manos en el culo antes de tocar así a Sherlock —pidió con educación.

Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia mientras se frotaba el brazo. 

—Papá… —murmuró Sherlock —. Te lo juro, he estado aquí con él. Solo hemos comido y… 

Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado avergonzado. 

—Señores Holmes —sonrió Greg —. He informarles que he estado con Sherlock todo el tiempo, hemos tomado una sopa y hemos comido pavo y una mousse de chocolate muy rica del supermercado. Hemos hablado de un caso especialmente cruento en el que estuve trabajando y el me ha contado que ha empezado pequeños trabajos de carpintería en el centro. Se lo aseguro, no le he perdido de vista ni un solo instante.

—Oh Dios, ¿te lo estás follando? —preguntó Mycroft a los pocos segundos.

—¡MYCROFT! —exclamaron tanto Sherlock como la señora Holmes.

Greg sin embargo ni se movió, le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que tu hermano menor tenga más vida social que tú? —preguntó.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron un poco.

—¡Tengo vida social! —exclamó —. Estas fechas son familiares, hay que pasarlas con la familia no con amantes —dijo moviendo las manos de forma exagerada.

—Señor Holmes —dijo Greg —. Su cara denota fastidio, se ha perdido el postre. Si tuviera vida social no lo lamentaría. 

Sherlock jamás había visto esa cara de vergüenza en su hermano y esperaba que nunca se le olvidara. Siguió a Greg por los escalones con la cabeza alta. 

—Señor Holmes, señora Holmes —dijo Greg estrechándole la mano a cada uno —. Soy Gregory Lestrade, Greg para ustedes. Les doy mi palabra de que he estado con Sherlock todo el tiempo y si no ha tenido tiempo de llamarlo es porque hemos estado entretenidos hablando sobre casos y se le pasó. Le ruego que me disculpe. Yo mismo lo llevaré al centro y me aseguraré de que entre.

Sherlock miró a sus padres con orgullo. El rostro de su madre lucía severo pero su padre solo le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alzó las cejas varias veces hasta que Sherlock bajó la cara completamente sonrosado.

—Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Estás rojo! ¿Es fiebre? ¿Te ha dado frío al venir? —preguntó.

—N-No, no. Yo estoy perfectamente mamá —dijo nervioso —. Es solo que estoy cansado, quiero regresar ya al centro sí. Sí. Vamos Greg. ¿Me llevas? 

El inspector sonrió.

—Claro vamos, mi coche está al final de la calle. Nunca encuentro aparcamiento aquí enfrente —explicó, cerró su puerta con llave y bajó de nuevo junto a Sherlock —. Un placer conocerlos señores Holmes —les dijo antes de mirar a Mycroft —. A ti no tanto —le dijo.

Cogió de la mano a Sherlock y tiró de él calle abajo. El detective se dejó llevar mientras se despedía de los demás con la mano. Su padre le sonreía de oreja a oreja y su madre, aunque sorprendida también parecía feliz. 

—¡Es muy guapo hijo! ¡No lo pierdas! —exclamó la señora Holmes mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sherlock apretó la mano de Greg y se pegó a él un poco.

—Perdona —murmuró —. Ha sido todo un poco… Demasiado.

Greg rio.

—He de admitir que nunca he conocido a los padres de mi pareja el primer día de salir pero no me arrepiento —dijo —. Parecen buenas personas, aunque tu hermano es un poco cabrón.

—Es Mycroft… —bufó —. Pero tu lo has puesto en su sitio, ¿has visto su cara? —dijo riéndose.

Greg le miro también sonriendo y lo estrechó contra él pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Tu eres más guapo —susurró contra su oído.

Sherlock sonrió. Cuando se metió en el coche lo acercó a él y le dio un beso. Se pusieron en marcha poco después y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban aparcados en la zona de aquella institución.

—¿Cuándo hemos llegado…? —murmuró Sherlock desperezándose.

—Hace diez minutos, te llamé pero no despertaste así que no insistí. ¿No has dormido nada esta noche? —preguntó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Algo, pero estaba muy preocupado de lo que podía pasar hoy.

Greg asintió.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió y bajó del coche, le cogió de la mano y se encaminaron al centro.

—Espero que no me metan en cuarentena otra vez… —murmuró.

—He entrado antes, tu madre ha llamado y ha hablado con ellos. En el centro no parecen muy conformes por haber cambiado la persona que se suponía que tenía que estar contigo pero han dicho que te harán el análisis en el día que tenían indicado y que si da negativo te permitirán tener una llamada extra al día.

Sherlock sonrió emocionado.

—Es un poco ridículo, pero me gusta oír eso.

—Y a mi… Podrías llamarme y decirme cosas cachondas al teléfono… 

Sherlock se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Este centro no da muy a la imaginación para ese tipo de cosas, Greg… Mejor lo dejamos para cuando nos veamos en persona.

Greg sonrió, estaban en la puerta y Greg no podía pasar. Un celador le esperaba. 

—Bueno, ¿me seguirás escribiendo y llamando? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

—Gracias Greg —dijo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

El policía le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y lo profundizó un poco. Al separarse sonrió.

—Ponte bueno pronto, guapo —susurró separándose.

Sherlock le miró por última vez antes de seguir al celador. Se recuperaría tanto como fuera posible y regresaría con él. Eso seguro.


End file.
